Certain types of work machines, such as agricultural tractors, may be used to plant, cultivate, and harvest crops. Agricultural tractors (hereinafter referred to as "tractors") typically include a stationary seat mounted behind an engine compartment of the tractor. An operator is positioned within the seat and manipulates controls so as to direct movement of the tractor, and any agricultural implement attached thereto, during operation of the tractor.
However, a disadvantage with the above described arrangement is that the physical structure of the engine compartment of the tractor may partially obstruct the forward view of the operator during the performance of a work function. Under certain circumstances this partial obstruction can cause the destruction of valuable crops. For example, having an obstructed view may cause the operator to misalign the undercarriage of the tractor with the crop rows and thus crush a number of plants.
In attempt to address this problem the operator will typically lean either to the right or the left of the engine compartment in order to have a better view in front of the tractor. Having a better view helps the operator align the undercarriage of the tractor with the crop rows and thus avoid crushing the plants. However, continually leaning to the right or the left of the engine compartment is undesirable since it is inconvenient for the operator.
What is needed therefore is an operator station for a work machine which overcomes the abovementioned drawback.